Déception
by fandebones
Summary: Un OS représentant ce qui aurait pu se passer dans ma fiction...il n'est pas indispensable de l'avoir lue pour comprendre.


_Bonsoir..._

_Ma première introspection de Booth..._

_Un OS écrit "à chaud", comme on dit. Ce n'est pas très long, mais c'est assez triste..._

_Ecrit pour une personne qui ne le lira probablement jamais..._

_Bonne lecture..._

* * *

Déception

Seeley Booth se laissa tomber sur son lit. Les larmes brillaient dans ses yeux. Il éteignit la lumière, se roula en boule et fondit en larmes.

Dans le noir. À l'insu de tous.

Il laissait enfin tomber cette carapace.

Il pouvait enfin être faible.

Là, dans le noir. Il pouvait enfin être lui.

Il avait enfin le droit d'être triste. D'être mal. De souffrir.

Il avait déçu la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde.

La personne qu'il souhaitait protéger à tout prix.

La personne dont un seul regard pouvait le remplir de bonheur comme le tuer.

La personne pour qui il pourrait mourir.

Ce soir, rien n'allait plus.

Il n'avait pas su la protéger.

Il n'avait pas pu.

Il n'avait rien fait.

Il avait même aidé à lui faire du mal.

Il l'avait blessée.

La douleur dans ses yeux avait été insupportable.

Était insupportable.

Resterait insupportable.

Mais le pire avait été ses mots.

_C'est vrai, je suis déçue._

Elle avait dit ça d'une voix froide. Si froide. Tellement froide.

Elle n'adoptait cette voix que lorsqu'elle ne voulait pas montrer ses sentiments.

Elle avait mal.

Elle était blessée.

Par sa faute.

_Mais ce n'est pas grave pour moi, Booth._

Pour elle, peut-être pas. Pour lui, si.

Lui, ça le détruisait.

Lui, ça lui déchirait le cœur.

Lui, ça le tuait de l'intérieur.

Il l'avait déçue.

Il avait trahi sa confiance.

Il n'avait pas su être ce qu'elle pensait.

Ce qu'elle voulait.

Ce dont elle avait besoin.

_Ce n'est pas ça qui est grave._

Pas ça ? Alors que ça faisait si mal ?

Pas ça ? Alors que c'était si horrible ?

Pas ça ? Alors que ça le tuait ?

Quelque chose pouvait-il faire encore plus mal ?

_Ce qui est grave, c'est que vous m'ayez abandonnée. Vous m'avez oubliée._

Le pire, c'est que c'était vrai. La vérité pure.

Il l'avait oubliée.

Il l'avait laissée.

Il l'avait abandonnée.

Il avait laissé Hannah le persuader de rester.

Il s'était laissé penser qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de lui.

Il s'était permis de ne pas y aller.

De minimiser le danger.

De penser que cette nuit-là, il ne pourrait rien se passer.

Il s'était trompé.

_J'ai ignoré le danger._

Il avait commis une erreur.

Il avait fait une énorme bêtise.

Il avait échoué.

_Je n'ai pas su la protéger._

Il n'avait pas réussi à la protéger.

Il n'avait pas réussi à être ce qu'il avait voulu être.

Il n'avait pas réussi à tenir sa promesse.

_J'ai complètement raté mon objectif._

Il avait tout raté.

Il était un raté.

_Comme toujours._

Encore une fois, il avait échoué.

Encore une fois, il n'avait rien fait.

Encore une fois, il avait été nul.

_Je suis minable._

Seeley Booth se recroquevilla encore davantage.

Son cœur ne cessait de se déchirer dans sa poitrine.

À croire que son cœur était infini.

Qu'il pouvait se déchirer indéfiniment.

Qu'il pouvait à chaque fois faire plus mal encore.

_Je suis stupide._

Comment était-ce possible ?

Comment avait-il pu faire confiance à Hannah ?

Comment avait-il pu l'abandonner ?

_Je suis un traître._

Alors qu'il s'était promis qu'il la protégerait.

Alors qu'il s'était promis qu'il ne l'abandonnerait jamais.

Alors qu'il s'était promis qu'il ne la blesserait jamais.

Alors qu'il s'était promis qu'il l'aimait.

_Je suis nul._

Il ne valait rien.

C'était un traître.

C'était un menteur.

C'était un lâche.

C'était un incapable.

_Ça me tue…_

Seeley Booth ne pouvait plus respirer.

Sa gorge nouée le brûlait, le serrait, l'étouffait.

Sa poitrine comprimée le détruisait, le piquait, l'essoufflait.

Son cœur déchiré lui ordonnait, le conjurait, lui enjoignait de le tuer.

D'avoir mal.

Ailleurs. Pour détourner la douleur.

Une douleur insupportable. Brûlante. Acide. Âcre.

_Je ne peux pas supporter ça…_

Il fallait mettre fin à tout cela.

Il y avait trois solutions.

Mourir.

Prier.

Souffrir.

_Mourir ?_

Ce serait l'acte le plus lâche et égoïste de sa vie.

Lâche, il l'était déjà.

Égoïste, il ne pouvait pas.

Pas encore la faire souffrir, non.

Et Parker…non.

Il ne pouvait pas se tuer.

Rien que pour lui.

_Prier ?_

Il avait déjà prié.

C'était inutile.

Cette douleur était intérieure.

Il l'avait méritée.

Il devait se débrouiller.

_Souffrir ?_

Pas une mauvaise idée.

Il se leva. Se mit face au mur.

Et frappa. Frappa, frappa et frappa encore.

Ça faisait mal.

Mais pas assez.

Il resta là à frapper des dizaines de minutes.

Il ne se souciait plus du temps.

Tout ce qui importait était cesser de souffrir.

Calmer cette horrible souffrance si vive.

_Frapper, frapper et frapper encore._

Frapper jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir.

Frapper jusqu'à ne plus sentir.

Frapper jusqu'à ne plus penser.

_Frapper, frapper, et frapper encore._

Frapper à en mourir.

Frapper pour souffrir.

Frapper par repentir.

.

Il tomba à genoux sur le sol.

Il était épuisé.

Ses poings étaient en sang.

Ses pieds s'y étaient mis, aussi.

Ses genoux avaient rejoint le mouvement.

Même sa tête avait reçu des coups.

Tout son corps n'était plus qu'une plaie béante.

Il souffrait, mais ce n'était pas grand-chose.

La paix était revenue dans son esprit.

C'était moins douloureux.

Il remettait le masque.

.

Demain, il irait à l'hôpital.

Demain, il la verrait.

Demain, il mentirait.

* * *

Seeley Booth s'arrêta devant la porte de la chambre.

Elle était là. Sur son lit.

Si pâle dans ses draps blancs, avec ses pansements.

Une larme coula le long de sa joue.

C'était lui qui avait fait ça.

Même si elle ne le lui dirait pas, elle avait mal.

Il lui avait fait du mal.

Il ne pourrait jamais se le pardonner. Jamais.

Il regarda le bouquet qu'il avait en main.

Inutile. Ce bouquet lui rappellerait juste quel nul il était.

Il le donna à une infirmière et partit.

Loin de cette chambre.

Loin de l'hôpital.

Loin _d'elle._

Il était désormais indigne de la voir.

De lui parler.

De son regard.

Il n'y avait plus droit.

Il avait trop honte.

Il l'avait déçue.

Il ne la méritait pas.

Il ne méritait plus rien.

* * *

_Voilà...des avis ?_

_Si un jour tu me lis, fu'..._


End file.
